Bleu Outremer
by Moko-Hime
Summary: AU. SasuNaru. REEDITED. "Écoute l'appel du sang. Écoute cette voix en toi qui te dit de détruire sans cesse. Tue. Tue. Tue encore. Et je réaliserai ton souhait. C'est notre contrat. Le contrat de ta malédiction." Chapitre 7!
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER :**_ Naruto ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun des personnages.

**WARNING :** Cette histoire est AU. Elle contient du shonen-ai c'est-à-dire une relation entre deux hommes. Ceux que ça dérange, faites demi-tour.

**NOTE :** J'ai décidé de rééditer cette fic, parce que beaucoup de choses dans la ponctuation n'allaient pas, et j'ai fait quelques modifications, mais rien d'énorme.

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

"_The boisterous sea of liberty is never without a wave."  
_Thomas Jefferson

* * *

_L'obscurité. Le trou noir total. Il ne savait absolument pas où il était ni ce qu'il faisait là. Il avait seulement conscience de sa propre existence. Et de la douleur. _

_Perdu. Voilà ce qu'il était. _

_Soudain il reconnu un son. Un son qu'il aimait beaucoup. Le son de l'océan. Alors il avait réussi. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa. Aussitôt suivit d'une grimace de souffrance. Le simple fait de respirer lui faisait mal. _

_Ce qui se passa ensuite, il n'en eut pas réellement conscience dans son cerveau embrouillé. Pourtant, il se hissa sur un bateau, au hasard, et se mit dans un coin. Il essaya de se redresser, reprenant son souffle et remettant de l'ordre dans le chaos que formaient ses pensées. L'inconscience eut à nouveau raison de lui. _

_Lorsqu'il reprit conscience, il se sentait un peu plus calme et en sécurité. _

_Du sang coulait d'un peu partout sur son corps, poisseux et écarlate même dans l'ombre de la nuit. Enfin, il le devinait plus qu'il ne le voyait. Il avait du mal à respirer. _

_Tous ses muscles lui faisaient mal et il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait martelé la tête avec une pioche. Une envie de vomir faisait son apparition._

_Bref, il se sentait merveilleusement bien… S'adossant difficilement à un mur, il repensa aux dernières heures qu'il avait vécues. Un cauchemar. Une torture. L'Enfer. _

_C'était trop peu pour décrire sa pensée. _

_Il leva les yeux, observant le calme du ciel étoilé. _

_« Je suis sûr que les autres s'en sont sortis. » _

_Son souffle se fit rauque et sifflant._

_« Je me demande où il est… » _

_Et il sombra à nouveau dans les ténèbres. _


	2. Il y a comme un problème

_**DISCLAIMER :**_ Naruto ne m'appartient pas, ni aucun des personnages.

**WARNING :** Cette histoire est AU. Elle contient du shonen-ai c'est-à-dire une relation entre deux hommes. Ceux que ça dérange, faites demi-tour.

**Note :** … heu… Les pensées de Naruto sont en italique, faites pas gaffe aux fautes, et je crois que c'est tout. Ah oui, je suis pas une spécialiste dans le vocabulaire des bateaux donc me charcutez pas si je sais pas dire tel ou tel mot, hein ! Bonne lecture, en espérant que ça vous plaise !

**xxx**

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 :**_

_**Il y a comme un problème… **_

* * *

"_We are tied to the ocean. And when we go back to the sea, whether it is to sail or to watch - we are going back from whence we came."  
_John F. Kennedy.

* * *

« Capitaine ! Capitaine !

— Qu'y a-t-il Kiba ?

— Eh bien… On a un petit problème…

— Comme quoi ?

— Ben… Comme un problème ! Il vaut mieux que vous veniez voir. »

Le brun soupira.

« J'arrive. »

Le dénommé Kiba sortit du bureau suivi de l'autre jeune homme, et le mena dans un coin du bateau où était rassemblé un petit groupe de personnes. Ces dernières chuchotaient vivement :

« Ouah ! Il est mignon ! Vous croyez qu'il a une copine ?

— Ino, voyons ! Il a pas l'air bien…

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

— Et puis cette couleur de cheveux…

— T'as la même j'te signale !

— Non, pas tout à fait.

— Oui, c'est vrai les siens sont plus beaux !

— QUOIII ? De toute façon on voit pas bien, ils sont supers sales.

— Oï, oï ! Poussez-vous, le capitaine est là ! »

Tous se turent brusquement et s'écartèrent. Leur supérieur s'avança et regarda le corps étendu à ses pieds. C'était un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, son visage était indistinct, recouvert de crasse, et les cheveux semblaient être blonds. Mais il ne pouvait pas en jurer vu son état.

Le capitaine fronça les sourcils et s'accroupit pour toucher la chevelure du blond.

« Du sang… »

Il se releva aussitôt.

« Sakura!

— Hay?

— Emmène-le à l'infirmerie et occupe-toi de ses blessures.

— Oui, capitaine!

— Kiba, Shino, aidez-la! »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les deux hommes se saisirent du rescapé et suivirent la jeune médecin.

Les suivant du regard, le capitaine interrogea Neji :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

— J'avoue que là… Je ne sais pas trop.

— Mmm… Attendons qu'il se réveille pour en savoir plus. »

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, le garçon allongé sur la couchette dans l'infirmerie ouvrit les yeux.

_« Où suis-je ? Une prison ? Non, un bateau. » Se dit-il en reconnaissant les houlements du navire. _

Essayant de se redresser, il n'entendit pas la personne qui quitta la chambre. Il parcourut du regard ce qui l'entourait, tentant de reconnaître un détail dans la cabine où il se trouvait. Celle-ci était plutôt bien meublée, plusieurs lits se trouvaient dedans, pas trop étonnant vu qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmerie. Plusieurs étagères étaient entièrement remplies de produits désinfectants, d'instruments qui faisaient froid dans le dos du blond et autres bandages.

_« Comment est-ce que j'ai atterrit ici ? Et où est Kyu-chan ? C'est peut-être le bateau de cet homme. Non, pas assez riche. Raaah, j'en sais rien ! Au moins, je suis sur l'eau… » _

Cette pensée le fit sourire. Bref, il en était à ce point dans ses réflexions mentales lorsqu'il entendit des pas s'approcher de la pièce où il se trouvait.

_« Qui… ? » _

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, le faisant sursauter.

« Voyons, Sakura, du calme… Fit Kiba, apeuré par la violence de sa camarade.

— Désolée ! Répondit désinvoltement la rose, regardant le blond d'un air soupçonneux.

— Ma chère Sakura, aies l'air un peu plus convaincue quand tu dis ça. Je n'y crois pas du tout !

— Oui, oui, j'en prends note. Pas de ma faute, si tu as peur du moindre bruit.

— Et qui est la folle qui fait du bruit ? marmonna-t-il.

— PARDON ?

— Heu, rien… »

Le blondinet regardait la scène, totalement ahuri par ce qui se passait devant lui. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses _« Roses ? Oo »_ et aux yeux verts, pas trop grande et plutôt bien faite avec une poitrine généreuse se tenait devant lui les poings sur les hanches, un air à faire peur sur visage. Il comprenait le sentiment du jeune homme qui l'accompagnait. Celui-ci avait une solide carrure, des cheveux bruns en batailles, des canines assez proéminentes, et il avait des triangles rouges peints sur les joues. Une marque de famille sans doute. Il avait l'air plutôt sympathique et Naruto se dit qu'il s'entendrait bien avec lui.

La fille était habillée d'un chemisier blanc et d'un tailleur rose, avec des petites bottines, de la même couleur. Elle tenait à la main un calepin et un stylo, sûrement pour ses diagnostics. Quant au brun, il était simplement vêtu d'un jean délavé et d'un t-shirt rouge qui avait l'air d'avoir essuyé pas mal de tempêtes…

Les deux autres se turent soudainement lorsqu'ils entendirent des pas lents mais fermes s'approcher à leur tour.

_« Allons bon ! Qui ça va être cette fois ? » _Soupira intérieurement le blond.

Sakura et Kiba se placèrent chacun d'un côté de la porte, laissant passer un jeune homme brun, assez grand, avec des yeux d'un noir profond il portait un haut noir moulant avec un éventail dans le dos et un jean ample, noir également. Un sabre était accroché à sa ceinture.

L'alité le regardait, abasourdi par la beauté de celui qui se trouvait devant lui. S'il n'avait pas autant de maîtrise, il aurait rougit. Au lieu de ça :

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Le brun leva un sourcil.

« Toi d'abord. Qui es-tu ?

— Moi ? (3) Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto.

— Uchiwa Sasuke. Capitaine de ce navire, le _Sharingan_. »

–Fin du chapitre 1–


	3. Le problème est un vrai mystère !

((**EDIT :** Le 05/07/2012 –Cette histoire a été légèrement modifiée et peut différer de l'originale. Rien d'énorme, mais je le mentionne quand même.))

* * *

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**Le problème est un vrai mystère !**_

* * *

"_You can't cross the sea merely by standing and staring at the water."  
_Rabindranath Tagore

* * *

_« Qui es-tu ? _

— _Moi ? Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. _

— _Uchiwa Sasuke. Capitaine de ce navire, le _Sharingan_. » _

Si le blond ressentit une quelconque surprise, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Le brun continua :

« D'où viens-tu ?

— Mm… J'en sais rien.

— Comment ça ?

— Bah…

— Où sont tes parents, petit ? Soupira l'autre.

— Je n'en ai pas. »

A cette phrase, le visage du blond s'assombrit et pris un air soudainement sérieux. Et puis, d'un coup, il se remit à sourire.

« Je vis seul. Avant j'avais un tuteur, un vieillard pervers qui pensait qu'à mater les filles. Mais, il a décidé qu'il avait vécu assez longtemps... De toute façon, je suis habitué à être seul, c'est même plus dérangeant. »

Les membres de l'équipage ne savaient pas trop sur quel pied danser avec cet énergumène qui parlait aussi librement de sa solitude et de la mort.

Ils regardèrent Sasuke en silence, attendant sa réaction.

Ce dernier était plongé dans de sombres souvenirs, ravivés par le dialogue de Naruto.

Finalement, il se ressaisit et fronça les sourcils, fixant son regard onyx sur son invité qui le regardait d'un air innocent.

« Et tu ne te souviens pas comment tu es arrivé sur mon navire ?

— Non, désolé ! »

Le brun soupira devant la mine réjouie du blond.

« De toute façon, que tu restes ici ou non, cela m'importe peu. Alors tu n'as qu'à rester.

— Mais je n'ai pas envie de vous déranger.

— Je viens de te dire que je n'en avais rien à faire. »

Sur ces douces et gentilles paroles, Sasuke sortit de la pièce, suivit par tous les autres, laissant le blond seul. Celui-ci regarda la porte fermée un moment, dans l'obscurité de sa "chambre". Puis il se rallongea.

_« Uchiwa, hein ? »_ Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres. _« Ca promet d'être intéressant. »_

Le lendemain, peu avant l'aube, Naruto émergea lentement de son sommeil agité de cauchemars.

Grimaçant à cause de la douleur, il se leva doucement, s'aidant des murs. Il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le pont. Personne n'était encore réveillé et le soleil montrait à peine le bout de son nez. Le blond leva la tête, laissant une brise fraîche lui caresser la joue, et s'avança jusqu'à la rambarde du navire. Il se sentait vraiment heureux. Il était enfin à nouveau sur l'eau.

_« Je me demande ce que font les autres »_, soupira-t-il. _« Kyu-chan… Où es-tu ? »_

Ressassant ces pensées, il s'était assit et se rendormit, le menton sur les genoux, adossé à la partie supérieure de la coque.

Environ une heure plus tard, Sasuke se leva à son tour, et fit, comme à son habitude, un tour du navire. Avec surprise, il découvrit le blond, endormi comme un bienheureux. Malgré lui, il sentit les coins de ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

Le brun resta un moment à côté, sans bouger, contemplant l'immensité azur, lorsqu'il entendit Naruto gémir et s'agiter. Etonné, il l'observa celui-ci fronçait les sourcils et tremblait, comme s'il avait peur de quelque chose. Le blond était maintenant trempé de sueur. Sasuke s'aperçut qu'un liquide rougeâtre coulait le long du flan de Naruto, formant une petite flaque de sang. En bougeant, cet idiot avait réouvert ses blessures.  
L'Uchiwa soupira. Il secoua le jeune homme qui sursauta, regarda autour de lui, puis jeta un regard vitreux à Sasuke sans sembler comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Puis, comme assailli d'un regain de mémoire soudain, il adressa un regard gêné au brun.

« Bien dormi ? demanda ce dernier.

— Yep ! Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas aussi bien dormi ! »

L'autre leva un sourcil ça voulait dire quoi bien dormir pour lui ? Il passa outre.

« Tu t'es levé tôt.

— J'ai pas trop l'habitude de dormir beaucoup. »

Il se leva, mais, prenant conscience que sa plaie s'était remise à saigner, sa tête lui tourna et il manqua de s'évanouir. Heureusement, mû par ses réflexes, le brun le rattrapa.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… ? »

Le blond ne répondit pas, luttant pour rester conscient.

« Sakura n'est pas encore réveillée… J'aurais dû rester couché. »

N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il ramena Naruto à son lit, et lui changea ses bandages, admirant au passage la peau bronzée du blond. C'était étrange quand même, il était trop musclé pour n'être qu'un ado ordinaire. Sasuke se promit d'approfondir la question plus tard.

L'Uzumaki s'était rendormi, d'un sommeil paisible, la respiration régulière. Le brun resta à son chevet quelques instants, puis sortit.

Au même moment, un Kiba ensommeillé, sortit de sa chambre.

« Bonjour cap'taine…

— Salut Kiba.

— Alors ? Comment va la belle au bois dormant ? Bâilla-t-il.

— Il s'est réveillé mais là il vient de se rendormir. Ce baka avait réouvert ses blessures, et comme Sakura n'était pas encore levée… »

Kiba sourit.

« Quoi ? Questionna Sasuke.

— Je me trompe ou tu l'aimes bien ?

— Je suis curieux à son sujet, c'est tout.

— Ouais… Il a eu du pot d'arriver à monter sur le _Sharigan_.

— Justement, c'est ça qui m'intrigue entre autre. »

A ce moment, Sakura débarqua, se frottant les yeux.

« Bonjouuuur, marmonna la jeune femme d'une voix pâteuse.

— Salut Sakura ! Fit gaiement le brun aux marques triangulaires sur les joues.

— Bonjour », ajouta Neji.

Shino se contenta d'un hochement de tête cordial. Ino et Hinata arrivèrent à leur tour. Après le petit-déjeuner, Sakura annonça qu'elle allait voir le blessé.

« Ah tu es réveillé, s'exclama-t-elle en rentrant dans la pièce.

— Oui ! Lança le blond en souriant.

— Alors comme ça on s'amuse à se lever trop tôt ? Hein ? »

Naruto, effrayé par l'expression menaçante de la rose, acquiesça.

« Ah la la, ces hommes ! Ils font tout le contraire de se qu'on leur dit ! Tout ça pour leur fierté !

— Heuuuu… Je voulais juste voir la mer… »

Sakura se figea et dirigea sur lui son regard d'un vert émeraude perçant.

« Pourquoi ? »

Le blond sourit mélancoliquement.

« Parce que… Ca faisait trop longtemps… »

La jeune fille ne posa plus de questions, se doutant qu'il ne répondrait pas. Elle vérifia ses blessures et repartit.

« Et surtout tu ne bouges pas !

— Oui chef ! »

Naruto se recoucha, frustré. Lui qui comptait bouger, c'était raté.

Après toute une journée de non-activité, le blond n'en pouvait plus. Il fallait absolument qu'il se lève et tant pis pour ses blessures. Il ressortit donc et croisa Hinata.

« Heu… bonjour ? fit-il.

— A-ano, vous ne devriez pas bouger.

— Mais j'en peux pluuus de rester couché, geignit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

— Mais, Sakura-san va…

— Ah ! S'il te plaît, implora Naruto avec une grimace d'horreur, ne dis rien à Sakura !

— Heu…

— A qui faut-il ne rien dire ? Gronda une voix, soudainement très, voire trop proche pour la survie de Naruto.

— Aaaaaah ! Nooon, pitiéé ! J'ai rien fait ! hurla le blond, se cachant derrière Hinata qui atteint la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ce matin ? demanda la rose d'une voix doucereuse.

— Heu… Qu'il ne fallait pas que je bouge ? risqua le blond.

— Exact. Alors, QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ICI ? »

Le blond qui se tenait toujours derrière le dos d'Hinata, se redressa et regarda Sakura dans les yeux. Celle-ci se figea devant l'intensité de l'océan profond qu'était le regard du blond. C'était comme si elle allait se noyer dedans. Jamais elle n'avait vu pareils yeux.

Naruto la fixait maintenant avec une telle sagesse, un tel sérieux qu'elle se sentit incapable de dire quoique ce soit. On aurait dit une personne différente. La jeune fille soupira devant sa propre incapacité. Soudain, le blond lui lança un sourire éblouissant, et elle se sentit fondre, ne pouvant résister à ça.

« Bon, je suppose que ça ira. Je veux juste vérifier tes pansements.

— Oui ! » fit le blond, heureux de son sort.

A ce moment, Sasuke arriva.

« Ah, Capitaine !

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? » s'enquit-il, posant son regard sur Naruto.

Celui-ci sentait le regard du brun sur lui et se raidit mais ne se retourna pas.

« Je vais vérifier ses pansements puisque môsieur ne tient plus en place.

— Je viens.

— Comme tu veux. »

Ils rentrèrent dans la cabine. Naruto s'assit en silence sur le lit, et Sakura enleva son t-shirt. Retirant les bandes, elle se figea, les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

« Comment… ? Impossible…

— Qu'y a-t-il Sakura ? s'inquiéta Sasuke.

— Il… Ses blessures… Elles sont guéries ! réussit-elle à articuler.

— Comment ? » s'écria le brun, ébahi.

Il poussa doucement la rose et se figea à son tour. Le torse du blond n'avait plus aucune trace des plaies béantes qui étaient là le matin même. Sasuke regarda durement Naruto, qui les observait, gêné.

« Alors ? Questionna froidement le capitaine.

— Hum… Je cicatrise très vite.

— Mais à cette vitesse, c'est impossible ! s'écria la jeune médecin.

— On me l'a déjà dit… Et pourtant c'est la vérité ! »

Sakura ne savait pas trop quoi dire, et Sasuke se demandait sérieusement s'il ne valait pas mieux le jeter dehors. Prenant l'arrête de son nez entre ses doigts, ce dernier soupira.

« Okay, okay… »

Puis il sortit, laissant Naruto avec Sakura. Cette dernière ne s'était toujours pas remise c'était bien la première fois depuis qu'elle exerçait, qu'elle croisait ce genre de phénomène !

Soupirant également, elle fit signe au jeune homme de remettre son t-shirt.

« Bon, dans ce cas je n'ai rien à dire. Tu peux te lever et faire ce que tu veux.

— Merci… »

Ne répondant pas, elle sortit de la pièce.

Le blond resté seul, se rallongea pensif. Il avait oublié ce détail.

_« C'est vrai… A cause de ça… Mais alors, lui aussi devait être blessé. Je me demande si je dois être content ou malheureux de cette situation… » _

Et un autre soupir, de sa part cette fois. Il fit comme les deux autres, et se rendit sur le pont, respirant l'air de l'océan.

Accoudé à la barre, il contemplait l'immensité bleutée. Il était si concentré qu'il n'entendit pas Sasuke s'approcher. Celui-ci se plaça à ses côtés, sans un mot. Il observa attentivement le profil du blond.

« Tu es bizarre. »

Il lui sembla que le blond sourit.

« On me le dit souvent.

— Tu n'as pas tout dit n'est-ce pas ? Je ne pense pas que tu sois une menace, mais tu caches quelque chose. Alors je t'aurais à l'œil.

— Comme tu veux », lâcha Naruto, ne regardant toujours pas le brun.

Il semblait imprimer le paysage dans sa mémoire.

« Tu aimes vraiment la mer n'est-ce pas ? » demanda finalement Sasuke.

L'autre réagit à cette phrase, plus une affirmation qu'une question, et se tourna vers son interlocuteur, le fixant de ses pupilles azures.

Sasuke, devant l'intensité du regard du blond, ne put empêcher un frisson de traverser tout son corps, comme une décharge. Ils s'observaient mutuellement, tentant de comprendre l'autre, dans l'obscurité naissante. Jamais de sa vie, Sasuke n'avait vu pareil regard…

Un regard outremer.

–Fin du chapitre 2–

* * *

Hum, peut-être que Sasuke est légèrement OOC… Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Surtout n'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews si vous avez des critiques constructives à faire, ou même si vous voulez simplement me dire un petit mot.


	4. Le mystère du problème s'épaissit !

((**EDIT :** Le 05/07/2012 –Cette histoire a été légèrement modifiée et peut différer de l'originale. Rien d'énorme, mais je le mentionne quand même.))

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Capitaine ? Le mystère du problème s'épaissit !**

* * *

_« Les pécheurs savent que la mer est dangereuse et la tempête terrible, mais ils n'ont jamais trouvé ces dangers suffisants pour rester à terre. »_

Vincent Van Gogh

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Naruto sauta de son lit et se rua dehors, joyeux. Comme la veille, à peine avant le lever du soleil, sauf que cette fois, Sasuke se tenait déjà à la barre. Le blond se plaça à ses côtés, observant ses gestes il était indéniable que le brun était très doué, il manoeuvrait habilement son navire. Ce dernier, quant à lui, faisait de même avec Naruto. En l'observant attentivement, il remarqua qu'il se déplaçait sans aucune difficulté sur le bateau, pourtant agité par les vagues incessantes. Encore un point à éclaircir. Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre.

« Oups », rougit le blond.

Sasuke retint un sourire.

« Ça fait combien de temps que t'as pas mangé ? demanda-t-il.

— Heu… Je sais plus…

— Va dans la cuisine voir si tu peux te trouver un truc à grailler.

— Okay ! »

Il se précipita vers l'endroit indiqué par le brun en courant, et sauta les escaliers. Estomaqué, Sasuke repassa la scène qui venait de se passer dans son cerveau il avait sauté les escaliers ? Une telle agilité en mer était vraiment étonnante. Il se promit de résoudre le mystère qui tournait autour du blond.

De son côté, Naruto avait trouvé son bonheur ! Des… Ramens ! Il fit donc chauffer sa trouvaille, impatient, lorsque quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine. Il s'agissait d'une blonde coiffée en queue de cheval.

« Nyé ? Fit-elle en se frottant les yeux. T'es qui toi ? Ah oui, le rescapé miraculeux !

— Heuuu… Oui.

— Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

— Naruto ! Uzumaki Naruto ! Enchanté, euh…

— Yamanaka Ino. Enchantée aussi.

— Yep !

— Et ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma cuisine ?

— Ta cuisine ?

— Ouaip, c'est moi la cuisinière.

— Ah… Ben, j'avais faim, alors Sasuke m'a dit d'aller chercher quelque chose à manger ici.

— Ah, et t'as trouvé ?

— Oui ! »

Le blond montra le pot de ramens tout chaud à la blonde. Celle-ci cligna des yeux sans répondre.

« C'est quoi ça ?

— Ben, des ramens !

— Tu manges ça dès le matin toi ? Beuh, j'vais être malade… »

Naruto la dévisagea comme si elle était folle, écarquillant les yeux devant une telle ineptie.

« DEHORS ! Va manger ce truc ailleurs ! »

Et Naruto fut expulsé de la cuisine par le punch d'Ino. Intrigué par le bruit, Sasuke s'était rapproché, et apercevant le blond, il se dirigea vers lui.

« Aïe ! Elle m'a fait mal cette folle, chouina Naruto en avalant ses ramens.

— Qu'est- ce qui se passe ? demanda Sasuke.

— Bah Ino m'a viré quand je lui ai montré ce que je mangeais. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi pourtant, c'est très bon les ramens !

— Moi, je comprends… » marmonna le brun plus pour lui-même, avec une moue dégoûtée.

La matinée passa rapidement, Naruto parlait avec les membres de l'équipage et apprit plusieurs choses comme que Sasuke était le capitaine (même s'il le savait déjà), Neji était le second et Sasuke avait entièrement confiance en lui. Ino s'occupait donc de la cuisine, Sakura était l'infirmière, Shino ne parlait pas beaucoup mais était digne de confiance, Lee était une sorte d'homme à tout faire, Kiba aimait beaucoup blaguer d'ailleurs la plupart de ses blagues étaient pourries mais bon… Il occupait le rôle du guetteur avec l'aide d'Hinata, la cousine de Neji, qui s'occupait également de vérifier tout ce qui se rapportait au navire, aux dépenses ainsi qu'aux déplacements. Une bonne équipe en somme. Soudée.

Naruto s'estimait plutôt heureux d'avoir échoué sur ce bateau, même si certains étaient plutôt méfiants à son égard. Mais il fallait qu'il pense à retourner d'où il venait, malheureusement il n'avait aucune idée de comment s'y prendre.

Il discutait avec Kiba lorsqu'il s'interrompit, fixant le ciel en fronçant les sourcils.

Le brun, s'apercevant du ménage du blond, leva également la tête, observant l'étendue d'azur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Naruto ne répondit pas tout de suite, passant sa main sur le bois du mat, le visage toujours inquiet.

« Il va y avoir une tempête », finit-il par répondre.

L'autre, septique regarda à nouveau le ciel clair dénué de nuages.

« Tu plaisantes, il fait un temps magnifique.

— Je te dis qu'il va y avoir une tempête !

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? intervint Sasuke.

— Ce gars pense qu'il va y avoir une tempête ! railla Shikamaru, qui pour une fois ne semblait pas apathique.

— Je ne pense pas, je suis sûr ! »

Sasuke leva à son tour la tête.

« J'en doute, vu le temps. »

Le blond soupira.

« Comment tu le sais ? » pressa Sasuke.

Naruto pressa son front contre le mat, les mains posées bien à plat dessus.

« Ce sont eux qui me le disent.

— Eux ? questionna Sasuke, sceptique.

— Le vent, la mer, ton navire, les oiseaux. Tout ce qui a une âme.

— Hein ?

— Si tu ne me crois pas, tant pis. »

Et la discussion s'arrêta là, le blond partit dans sa cabine en serrant les dents.

Le brun regarda Kiba puis haussa les épaules et retourna à la barre, tout de même préoccupé par les paroles du blond.

La nuit arriva vite, toujours sans le moindre signe annonciateur d'une possible tempête. Sasuke commençait à se demander si le blond ne s'était pas foutu de sa gueule. Ce dernier n'avait pas reparut depuis cet instant.

Vers les alentours de minuit, Naruto sortit enfin et alla directement au bastingage, agité.

L'Uchiwa l'observait, intrigué par ce comportement.

« Ça vient… » annonça le blond d'une voix inquiète.

Le vent commençait à souffler en bourrasque. La pluie tomba. Drue, violente, rapide. La mer s'agitait les vagues cognaient contre la coque du _Sharingan_ le navire tanguait sur la mer houleuse les éléments se déchaînaient. Les membres de l'équipage se réveillèrent en sursaut, sautèrent de leur couchette le temps d'analyser la situation, se précipitèrent sur le pont pour aider leur bateau à résister.

Naruto, lui, était toujours au même endroit, il ne se souciait pas de l'eau qui l'éclaboussait ou du vent qui rugissait, menaçant de l'emporter. Il se contentait de fixer l'étendue d'eau dans l'obscurité de la nuit, en serrant la rambarde ses articulations blanchissaient sous la pression qu'il infligeait à ses doigts.

Sasuke regarda le blond au moment où il comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait donc pas menti. Mais c'était impossible de savoir quand cette tempête allait se déclancher, or, lui avait tout de suite su. Non, il l'avait su depuis longtemps, il les avait prévenus mais personne ne l'avait écouté.

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de ça plus longtemps, il fallait absolument trouver un endroit où amarrer le navire !

« Neji !

— Capitaine ?

— Allumes toutes les lumières sur le pont, qu'on sache où on est. Shino, occupe-toi d'éclairer les avants du _Sharingan_ ! Lee, va chercher Kiba ! »

Lee revint quelques instants en courrant :

« Capitaine, on a un problème !

— Quoi ?

— Kiba s'est blessé lors d'une des frappes de vagues ! Il ne pourra jamais monter en haut du mat !

— Et merde ! Sakura, va soigner Kiba !

— Tout de suite ! »

Sasuke grinça des dents, tout en essayant de contenir le navire des dangereuses lames qui menaçaient de le renverser.

Le blond, semblant remarquer la situation, s'arracha de sa contemplation et courut sur le pont. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, alors il soupira, se disant qu'il ne devrait pas faire ça. De toute façon, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix alors tant pis. Il serra le poing puis s'élança, grimpant agilement dans la mâture.

Soudain, Sasuke s'aperçut de la présence de Naruto sur le mât et gronda. Il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper d'un gosse suicidaire.

« Eh ! Arrêtes de faire l'idiot et descend tout de suite de là ! »

L'autre ne répondit pas, trop absorbé dans sa tache.

« Tu veux mourir ? » hurla le brun.

Tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés momentanément, observant avec effarement le manège du blond.

Celui-ci, escaladait agilement, souple comme un chat, sans le moindre vacillement. Il était presque arrivé en haut du mât lorsqu'une gigantesque lame d'eau s'écrasa contre le _Sharingan_, le blond glissa et se rattrapa in extremis à une des cordes. Il sauta souplement, prenant appuis sur un des piliers de bois, et atterrit dans le poste d'observation. Il s'empara de la lunette et la braqua devant lui.

Les autres avaient regardé sa progression, ébahis il n'y avait eu aucune hésitation dans ses mouvements, ils étaient fluides et précis. Le blond savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Ce dernier se tourna vivement vers Sasuke :

« Sasuke, il y a des rochers ! Évite-les ! »

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, trop étonné. Naruto soupira avec agacement, regarda Neji et lui hurla de bouger ce putain de navire avant qu'ils s'écrasent. Tels étaient ses mots.

Le Hyuga, lui, réagit plus vite que son capitaine et se précipita sur la barre pour faire changer de direction le _Sharingan_.

« Lee, occupes-toi du gouvernail ! continua le blond.

— Roger !

— Shino ! appela Naruto, dirige le faisceau droit devant !

— Bien reçu ! »

Le blond semblait savoir tout à fait son rôle.

« Capitaine ! Oï ! Sasuke ! Bouge ! » hurla Neji dans ses oreilles.

Le brun sembla enfin reprendre contact avec la réalité, et se rua vers lui pour l'aider.

Naruto soupira avec soulagement, il avait enfin reprit le contrôle. Ils se prirent à nouveau une vague de plein fouet, et la lunette échappa des mains du blond. Il lâcha un juron et dirigea son regard sur l'eau devenue noire d'encre, pour observer les éventuels obstacles. Il allait vraiment avoir des problèmes et il ne tenait absolument pas à se justifier.

« Récifs droit devant ! Évitez-les ! »

Sasuke braqua la barre vers la droite et les évita. Naruto promena son regard autour de lui, cherchant un endroit où amarrer le navire.

« Trouvé ! s'écria-t-il. Sasuke ! Il y a une crique à l'abri du vent sur la droite ! On peut y accéder facilement !

— Bien reçu ! »

Il vira et pénétra dans la crique sans trop de problèmes, puis lâcha l'ancre. Ils étaient sauvés.

Soupirant, il se laissa tomber contre le gouvernail en soupirant. Il se redressa et vérifia si tout le monde allait bien, lorsqu'il aperçut la lunette au pied du grand mât. Se rendant compte de quelque chose, il leva promptement la tête et observa le blond adossé au pilier de bois, dans l'obscurité de la nuit…

Celui-ci ne participait pas au soulagement commun, il était plutôt inquiet. Cette fois il n'avait pas eu le choix, mais il n'allait pas pouvoir ignorer les questions des autres. Comment expliquer le fait qu'il ait réussi à se diriger dans le noir ? Il allait devoir se justifier. Surtout lorsqu'il voyait l'expression de Sasuke…

–Fin du chapitre 3–


	5. Quoi ? Un indice sur le problème ?

((**EDIT :** Le 05/07/2012 –Cette histoire a été légèrement modifiée et peut différer de l'originale. Rien d'énorme, mais je le mentionne quand même.))

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Capitaine ? On a un indice pour le problème !**

* * *

"_The sea, the great unifier, is man's only hope. __Now, as never before, the old phrase has a literal meaning: we are all in the same boat."  
_Jacques Yves Cousteau

* * *

La pleine lune éclairait de sa douce lueur la petite crique où le _Sharingan_ était amarré. La tempête s'était arrêtée depuis quelques heures. Naruto était descendu sur terre et explorait les environs sans trop s'éloigner. Il finit par déboucher sur une petite clairière où une légère brise soufflait. Un endroit agréable pensa-t-il. Il resta adossé un moment à un arbre, contemplant le spectacle de la nuit. Tout ses sens éveillés, il écoutait le bruit du vent et des animaux qui passaient par là, il sentait le vent qui lui apportait les relents salés de l'océan, il regardait les ténèbres de l'obscurité dans les yeux. S'arrachant à ses pensées, il soupira.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Sasuke ? »

Si le brun était surpris que le blond l'ait entendu arriver, il ne le montra pas.

« A ton avis ? »

Naruto garda le silence. Le moment des explications était venu. Comme il ne disait rien, Sasuke reprit la parole.

« Je trouvais ça déjà étrange que tu aies pu monter comme ça sur mon bateau, couvert de sang. En plus pour quelqu'un qui est censé n'être jamais monté sur un bateau, tu te déplaces étonnamment bien. »

A cette remarque le blond réagit et releva la tête avec assurance, défiant son interlocuteur du regard.

« Quand ai-je dit que je n'étais jamais monté sur un bateau ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir fait. »

Sasuke resta interloqué. Il l'avait dit… non ?

« Okay, okay, admettons. Mais alors pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? A voir ton assurance hier, tu n'es sûrement pas un débutant, j'en mettrais ma main à couper. »

Naruto se permit de laisser un petit sourire ourler ses lèvres.

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ce genre de paris… Et puis, je ne me souviens pas que quelqu'un m'ait demandé quoique ce soit à ce sujet.

— Ne joue pas à ce jeu-là avec moi », gronda l'Uchiwa.

Le blondinet haussa les épaules.

« Il y a autre chose que je voudrai éclaircir.

— Quoi donc ?

— Hier, lorsque tu nous as dirigé dans le noir. Tu n'avais pas la lunette n'est-ce pas ? »

Naruto laissa passer un blanc puis, au bout d'un moment, répondit :

« En effet. Elle est tombée, alors je ne pouvais pas faire autrement que de faire sans. La prochaine fois vous me croirez ? »

Sans laisser le temps au brun de répondre, il se redressa.

« Il faudrait mieux y aller, il est tard. Enfin, tôt… »

Sasuke resta planté dans le dos du blond et posa une dernière question.

« Uzumaki Naruto. Qui es-tu ? »

Ce dernier s'arrêta. Et sans se retourner, il lui répondit :

« Je suis maudit. »

* * *

Les discussions allaient bon train sur le pont, alors qu'ils effectuaient les dernières réparations.

« Shino ! hurlait Kiba, passe moi une planche, s'il-te-plaît !

— …

— Réponds pas surtout !

— Voyons, tu sais bien que Shino est aussi bavard qu'une carpe ! renchérit Sakura.

— Neji non plus ne parle pas beaucoup ! ajouta Ino.

— A-Ano… ce-ce n'est pas vraiment…, essaya de dire Hinata.

— Bon, vous faites quoi là ? intervint soudain le Neji en question. Vous êtes censés bosser je vous rappelle ! Il faut qu'on finisse les réparations avant midi !

— Yeaaaah ! C'est un défiiii ! La fougue de la jeunesse va l'emporter ! s'écria Lee. Vous voyez Gai-sensei, je n'ai pas oublié vos leçons ! ajouta-t-il, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

— Oh la ferme ! »

Un coup de poing de Sakura le fit taire. Naruto, légèrement décontenancé, faisait la grimace, atterré par le spectacle.

« Qui est ce Gai ? demanda-t-il à la petite brune aux yeux blancs.

— C-C'est le sensei de-de Lee-kun. I-Il l'a entraîné lors de son apprentissage p-pour faire partie de l'équipage d'un navire.

— Aussi taré que lui d'ailleurs ! » s'exclama la rose.

Le blond n'essaya même pas d'imaginer à quoi devait ressembler ledit sensei. Tiens, en parlant de ça, ça lui rappelait ses senseis à lui.

_« Je me demande comment ils vont… Ils doivent sûrement m'en vouloir. Aaaah, je suis mooooort s'ils me trouvent, la Vieille va me fracasser le crâne ! » _

Personne n'osa lui demander pourquoi il faisait cette tête effrayée en tremblant, comme s'il avait vu un monstre.

Sasuke débarqua sur le pont et le calme revint.

« On y va. »

Il repartit aussitôt sans un regard pour le rescapé. Naruto soupira. Apparemment, il n'avait pas digéré sa réponse de la veille. Il pouvait aisément comprendre sa réaction mais il ne pouvait pas en dire plus. Il partit s'allonger dans sa cabine. Plongé dans ses pensées, il détailla en même temps son intérieur. Bien meublée, dans les tons bleus, avec des poutres de bois, sa chambre était plutôt agréable mais il n'était à son aise qu'au grand air. Il n'était pas quelqu'un qui pouvait supporter de rester trop longtemps dans une pièce close, et surtout, surtout de ne pas voir l'océan. C'est pourquoi le souvenir des semaines passées avant qu'il monte sur le _Sharingan_ le faisait frissonner. Un désagréable frisson. Il chassa bien vite ces sombres idées de sa tête et sourit lorsqu'il sentit le navire bouger sous lui. Ils étaient partis.

Le voyage dura quelques jours le temps qu'ils atteignent une grande ville portuaire où ils firent escale pour remettre en état leur navire et leur stock de provisions. Ces arrêts, qui duraient généralement plusieurs semaines, n'arrivaient pas souvent, environ trois fois par ans, et les membres de l'équipage en profitaient pour flâner des la ville, se reposer dans les hôtels, faire la fêtes dans les bars, acheter des vêtements –surtout pour les filles– et aussi acheter des cadeaux qu'ils envoyaient à leur familles respectives. Ce fut donc lors d'une sortie achats que Naruto en apprit un peu plus sur ses hôtes. Sakura, Kiba, Ino, Shino et donc notre blond favori se baladaient dans l'une des grandes rues qui longeaient le fleuve, bordée de boutiques pour le plus grand plaisir de ces dames qui adoraient se refaire une beauté. Après quelques heures d'essayages pour enfin trouver leur bonheur, Kiba déclara :

« Vous m'accompagnez, j'aimerais trouver un truc pour ma sœur.

— Il m'a semblé voir un magasin pour animaux, remarqua Sakura.

— C'est vrai ? Ouf ! Il me faudrait aussi un sabre.

— Pourquoi ça ? intervint le blond.

— Ma sœur est vétérinaire et a toute une meute de chiens, alors je voulais trouver des trucs qui pourraient lui être utiles. Et ma mère est éleveuse, mais elle adore tout ce qui est arme et tout le tralala !

— Et ton père il fait quoi ?

— Il aide ma mère.

— Je vois. Et toi Sakura, tes parents font quoi ?

— Ils tiennent une boutique de fleurs dans un petit village !

— Et toi Shino ?

— Eleveurs d'insectes.

— Ah…

— La famille de Shino est une très ancienne famille qui est passionnée par l'étude et l'élevage de toutes sortes d'insectes, expliqua la rose. Ils développent aussi différents antidotes à certains poisons.

— Ca à l'air… passionnant… »

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la boutique où voulait se rendre Kiba, et ils l'attendirent dehors tandis qu'il réglait ses achats. Ce fut Ino qui prit la relève :

« Quant à moi, ma famille est spécialisée dans l'utilisation de l'esprit comme toutes sortes d'hypnose, etc... On s'y connaît également beaucoup en flore. »

Sakura reprit :

« Hinata et Neji eux, viennent d'une famille assez particulière. En réalité, Hinata est l'héritière et Neji est son cousin. Ils viennent chacun d'une branche différente de la famille, Hinata de la principale et Neji de la secondaire. Tu suis jusque là ?

— Je crois », fit le blond en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Kiba ressortit de la boutique à ce moment et ils continuèrent à marcher, cette fois pour revenir au _Sharingan_.

« De quoi vous discutez ? s'enquit le brun aux marques triangulaires.

— Je lui explique le fonctionnement de la famille de Neji et d'Hinata.

— Bon courage !

— Bon, je disais donc, en fait, chaque membre de la branche secondaire est chargé de protéger un membre de la branche principale. Et Neji est celui qui a été chargé de veiller sur sa cousine. Au début, ça a été un peu dur car Neji ne supportait pas du tout Hinata mais maintenant il est très protecteur envers elle ! Ricana la rose.

— C'est un peu bizarre comme organisation c'est vrai ! Et ils font quoi eux ?

— Ben, continua la jeune fille, c'est un peu spécial. Ils ont développé un style de combat très particulier qui leur est propre et la famille Hyuga est réputée pour son excellente vision. »

Cette fois c'est Kiba qui prit en charge la suite :

« Et Lee, tu dois te demander. On ne sait pas grand-chose, ses parents sont d'honnêtes gens qui vivent de leur travail aux champs et Lee s'est mis en tête de devenir le rival de Neji alors il s'est entraîné au combat au corps à corps avec Gai-sensei. Et franchement ça lui a pas réussi, ajouta-t-il avec une grimace avant d'éclater de rire.

— Voilà, tu connais à peu près tout le monde ! »

Naruto leur adressa un sourire éclatant digne de lui.

« Au fait Naruto… commença Sakura un peu hésitante. Et… tes parents à toi ? » finit-elle par souffler.

Un léger sourire mêlant nostalgie et tristesse se dessina sur les lèvres du blond.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne les ai pas connus. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance j'ai l'impression qu'elle s'est sacrifiée pour que je vive et je suis d'autant plus triste de ne pas la connaître. Mon père, lui, on raconte qu'il est mort lors d'une bataille, alors je ne l'ai pas connu non plus. Mais mon tuteur me parlait souvent de lui ! Il était considéré comme un héros dans notre village ! Je ne peux pas dire que l'ambiance familiale me manque, je ne l'ai jamais connue. Je me sens simplement parfois coupable de vivre alors que les autres sont morts pour moi. »

Les autres ne savaient pas trop quoi dire, le sentiment qui émanait du blond était assez spécial et les émut vraiment.

« Désolée d'avoir ressassé de mauvais souvenirs, s'excusa la rose.

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ta faute, sourit Naruto. »

Ils longeaient à présent les docks et le navire était en vue. Soudain le blond s'arrêta, se rappelant de quelque chose.

« Et Sasuke ? Elle est comment sa famille ? »

Tout les autres s'arrêtèrent et s'entreregardèrent. Un long silence gêné fit son apparition.

« Je crois... Je pense que c'est à Sasuke de voir s'il veut t'en parler, déclara doucement Sakura.

— … Je vois. »

Ils reprirent la route et remontèrent sur le _Sharingan_. Naruto alla directement dans sa "chambre".

_« Alors c'est comme ça. Je dois avoir raison alors. Mais quelque chose de grave à dû se passer pour qu'ils en arrivent là… J'ai vraiment envie de savoir mais je ne pense pas que Sasuke me réponde même si je lui demande gentiment… Oh quelle galère… La famille Uchiwa… Mais quelle galère ! Autant l'un que l'autre ! Foutus mecs qui se croient supérieurs aux autres ! Bon, okay ils sont hyper canons mais ça n'excuse pas tout ! … Mais à quoi je pense là ? »_

Il se gifla mentalement.

_« Ca va vraiment pas du tout moi ! On va arrêter ici cette conversation mentale et aller se rafraîchir les neurones ! Vivement qu'on reparte, la terre ça me fait pas du bien du tout ! » _

Sur ces agréables pensées, il joignit le geste à la parole. Sasuke était déjà dehors. Il alla s'installer à côté de lui sans lui adresser un regard. Cette fois, ce fût le brun qui engagea la conversation :

« Ce soir les autres ont décidés qu'on irait boire un coup dans un bar et dormir à l'hôtel. »

Le blond fit la grimace. Pour cela, Sasuke comprenait parfaitement. Il détestait laisser son précieux _Sharingan_ sans surveillance. Les deux jeunes hommes se ressemblaient sur bien des points, seulement, ils ne l'avaient pas encore compris…

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kiba vint les chercher, tout joyeux à l'idée de se pinter un bon coup. Lee prenait ça comme un défi et Shino s'en foutait. Sakura et Ino inventaient des plans pour droguer Sasuke et lui faire boire un filtre d'amour.

Ils arrivèrent devant le bar nommé "Ninja's Sake" et entrèrent. Le patron les accueillit avec un grand sourire mais lorsque Sasuke franchit le seuil, l'homme se figea et toute la salle se tut, fixant les nouveaux venus.

« Vous êtes le Capitaine Sasuke ? Risqua-t-il avec une certaine réserve.

— Quoi ? _LE_ Sasuke ? Capitaine _DU Sharingan_ ? »

–Fin du chapitre 4–


	6. Si tu veux, je peux t'aider

**Disclaimer :** Naruto et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais Axel si.

((**EDIT :** Le 05/07/2012 –Cette histoire a été légèrement modifiée et peut différer de l'originale. Rien d'énorme, mais je le mentionne quand même.))

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Si tu veux, je peux t'aider. Démanteler le mystère ?**

* * *

"_The cure for anything is salt water: sweat, tears or the sea."  
_Isak Dinesen

* * *

_« Vous êtes le Capitaine Sasuke ? Risqua-t-il avec une certaine réserve._

— _Quoi ? _LE_ Sasuke ? Capitaine _DU_ Sharingan ? » _

Un brouhaha énorme s'éleva dans la salle et toutes les personnes assises se levèrent pour aller voir de plus près le phénomène dont tout le monde parlait. Les femmes s'évanouissaient de bonheur devant une telle beauté. Sasuke soupira et s'adressa au propriétaire du bar.

« Vous n'auriez pas un coin plus tranquille ?

— Si, suivez-moi. »

Le propriétaire, en brave homme qu'il était, ne posa aucune question et se contenta de faire venir ses hommes de main pour calmer tout le monde et les emmena dans une partie isolée de la salle.

En traversant la salle, Naruto examinait ce qui l'entourait et son regard se fixa sur un homme aux cheveux cuivrés assis à une table qui le regardait aussi. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et sursauta violemment, bouche bée. L'autre se leva brusquement, les mains à plat sur la table, ébahi et ravi puis ouvrit la bouche, voulant l'interpeller. Le blond mit vite un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimer de se taire en montrant ses compagnons. L'équipage du _Sharingan_ se mit rapidement à parler des besoins manquants pour le navire et notre rescapé en profita pour s'esquiver habilement.

Il se faufila silencieusement dans le fond de la salle sans que personne ne l'aperçoive et alla se précipiter vers la table de l'homme. Celui-ci était assis seul à une petite table dans le fond et à l'opposé de l'emplacement où se trouvait l'équipage du _Sharingan_. Il se planta à côté et n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose, que déjà le cuivré lui sautait au cou.

« C'est vraiment toi Naruto ? Oui, c'est bien toi ! Qu'est-ce que je suis heureux de te voir sain et sauf ! Tout le monde te croit disparu ou mort ! Comment tu t'en es sorti ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Et où est-Il ?

— Wow, wow, du calme ! Une question à la fois, rit le blond.

— Assied-toi là et raconte-moi tout !

— Et bien… Après que je sois... enfin tu vois quoi. J'ai réussi à m'échapper, je sais pas comment, c'est le brouillard dans ma tête. J'ai atterri sur le bateau de Sasuke ici présent et voilà. »

L'autre sursauta.

« Sasuke… Sasuke Uchiwa ?

— Ouaip. »

Il ricana.

« Voilà qui est étonnant. C'est plutôt marrant en fait ! »

Naruto grogna.

« M'en parle pas. Je dois faire attention à tout ce que je dis. Mais j'ai du lui avouer que j'étais maudit. Je crois bien qu'il ne m'a pas vraiment pris au sérieux », se moqua-t-il.

Son interlocuteur ouvrit de grands yeux.

« Tu lui as dit ça ?

— Bah ouais, ou sinon fallait que je trouve une explication au fait que je puisse voir parfaitement bien dans le noir. Et j'en avais pas sous la main à vrai dire… Il a vu aussi ma superbe vitesse de régénération !

— Même comme ça, je crois que cet Uchiwa n'a pas compris l'étendu de tes… capacités.

— Tant mieux. »

Le silence s'installa puis le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés reprit la parole :

« Et donc, où est le détenteur de ton contrat ? »

Une vague de tristesse et d'inquiétude passa dans le regard du blond.

« Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas eu de contact avec lui depuis _ce_ moment…

— Tu ne peux pas lui parler ?

— Non. Soit il est trop loin, soit quelque chose l'en empêche.

— Je vois… »

Après un moment, Naruto ouvrit la bouche et demanda d'une voix mal assurée :

— Axel… Dis-moi… Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles d'eux ? Ils vont bien ?

— Ils sont tous en excellente santé mais ils se font énormément de soucis pour toi.

— Tant mieux, fit le blond, radouci. Si jamais tu les vois, dis leur que je vais bien mais que surtout, ils ne me cherchent pas !

— Pourquoi ça ? s'enquit le prénommé Axel.

— Trop dangereux.

— Et comme d'habitude tu préfères te soucier des autres plutôt que toi ! Comme la dernière fois ! S'écria-t-il, brusquement en colère. Que tu souffres, tu n'en as rien à faire du moment que ça épargne les autres.

— Oui. Et si c'était à refaire, je ferais exactement la même chose, annonça doucement le blond.

— Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu fais souffrir les autres en voulant les épargner », souffla Axel.

Aucun ne parla pendant un instant.

« En tout cas, finit par dire Naruto, je suis content que tu ne m'aies pas oublié. »

Axel se mit à rire franchement :

« On n'oublie pas le légendaire fils du tout aussi légendaire Yondaime ! Surtout quand c'est un gars comme toi ! »

Naruto laissa un petit sourire ourler ses lèvres. Il appréciait vraiment le jeune homme.

* * *

« Mwahahahaaa ! Neji, t'es… impayable ! Bwahahahaa !

— Kiba arrêtes, t'es lourd ! Hinata fait quelque chose !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'elle fasse ?

— Bah j'en sais rien, c'est quand même sa… Sakura s'interrompit brusquement

— Sa ? demanda Neji, suspicieux.

— Non rien ! Héhé…

— Sakura veut juste dire que c'est son amie d'enfance et qu'elle a de l'influence non ? intervint Ino.

— Oui ! C'est tout à fait ça !

— Bwahahaa ! – le rire bourrin de Kiba retentit à nouveau – Shino t'es trop déliiire ! Regardez les mecs ! Il parle avec une punaise ! Bwahahaa ! »

Le brun bourré en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement il rigolait.

Sakura soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

« Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir ici ! Quand Kiba est pété comme ça il est insupportable !

— Hahahahaa ! Un chewing-gum ! Et un glaçon ! »

Le rire clairement influencé par l'alcool se fit à nouveau entendre dans la pièce. Si Sasuke n'y prêtait aucune attention, la rose n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Le poing fermé, une veine battant à sa tempe, elle enfonça son punch plus que vigoureux sur la face du jeune homme qui riait comme pas permis, l'envoyant voler quelques mètres plus loin. Bien qu'étourdi, le coup eut pour mérite de rendre les idées de Kiba un peu plus claires. Hinata se précipita auprès de lui avec un petit cri.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux rentrer », soupira Neji.

Sakura sembla s'apercevoir de quelque chose et regarda autour d'elle.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a ? » s'enquit la blonde.

« …Quelqu'un sait où est Naruto ? »

Un grand silence s'ensuivit, rompu par le bruit de la chaise de Sasuke. Devant le regard interrogateur de ses hommes, il daigna répondre :

« Je vais le chercher. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il s'éloigna, mains dans les poches, tout en cherchant du regard une touffe blonde. Il finit par le trouver adossé à un pilier, à l'autre bout de la salle. Le blond avait les mains dans ses poches également et semblait absorbé dans ses pensées. Derrière lui se trouvait un homme roux aux reflets cuivrés qui mangeait bruyamment et Sasuke ne fit pas attention.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? grogna-t-il à l'adresse de Naruto.

— Tu t'inquiètes ? le taquina Naruto avec un demi-sourire.

— Nan, c'est Sakura.

— J'avais mal à la tête alors j'ai préféré aller dans un coin plus calme.

— On va rentrer de toute façon. Si tu as toujours mal, passe à l'infirmerie. »

Et sur ces gentilles paroles, le brun s'écarta et revint vers son équipage, laissant le blond interloqué par ses mots.

« Très sympa, railla Axel dans son dos.

— Quand on le connaît, il n'est pas si désagréable que ça, expliqua Naruto avec une grimace.

— Mouais…

— Bon, t'as entendu le chef ! Va falloir que j'y aille », s'excusa le blond en se redressant.

Axel le regarda faire, puis :

« Naruto ! »

L'interpellé se retourna :

« Qu'y a-t-il ?

— Jusqu'à quand vas-tu continuer ce petit jeu ?

— Bonne question.

— Ce n'est pas ta place, gronda Axel.

— Il faut déjà que je trouve une piste pour savoir leur emplacement et… Et aussi pour _les_ éviter.

— A ta place je me dépêcherais.

— Je fais ce que je peux, mais avec Sasuke ma marge de manœuvre est assez réduite.

— Ne fais pas d'erreur Naruto. C'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

— J'en prends note.

— Dernière chose. Tes tuteurs sont à ta recherche, finit l'homme aux cheveux cuivre avec un sourire devant la grimace horrifiée de Naruto.

— Baba va me tuuuueeeeer », gémit ce dernier.

Axel rit franchement et lui adressa un dernier au revoir que le blond lui rendit avant de s'en aller rejoindre les hommes du _Sharigan_.

Le temps du retour, Naruto resta plongé dans ses pensées sans se rendre compte que les autres échangeaient des regards inquiets en le voyant si sombre et silencieux.

« Ça ne va pas Naruto ? demanda doucement la rose.

— Hein ? Si, si, je pensais juste à quelque chose.

— Tu as sûrement quelqu'un qui s'inquiète pour toi, non ? »

Le blond la regarda, surpris qu'elle aie deviné, et baissa la tête, sa peine s'affichant sur son visage qu'il cacha avec ses cheveux. Le silence s'était fait autour d'eux. Sakura posa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme qui releva les yeux vers elle, et lui fit un grand sourire rassurant.

« Ne t'inquiète pas ! On retrouvera les personnes que tu cherches ! N'est-ce pas Sasuke, lança-t-elle un peu plus fort.

— Hein ? »

Sentant tout les regards sur lui, le brun déglutit. Le regard que lui envoya la jeune femme le dissuada de protester :

« Hum, oui, dit-il en détournant la tête pour dissimuler sa gêne.

— Merci ! » souffla Naruto, son sourire retrouvé.

Ils regagnèrent leur cabine respective sauf Naruto qui se rendit sur le pont et contempla les étoiles. Il fut rejoint par Sasuke.

« Tu sais, si tu veux je peux t'aider, commença le capitaine du _Sharigan_.

— Oui, je sais. Mais les personnes que je recherche sont plutôt difficiles à trouver…

— Ce n'est pas de ça que je te parle.

— Hein ? »

Sasuke darda un regard perçant sur Naruto qui eut l'impression que le brun lisait au plus profond de son âme. Il eut la sensation de brûler de l'intérieur sous son regard onyx transperçant.

« Je sais que tu souffres.

— Pourquoi… ? »

La voix du blond n'était plus qu'un souffle.

« Parce que je suis comme toi.

— …

— Alors si tu le veux, je peux être là pour toi. Si un jour, tu en as marre et que tu craques, je peux être ta bouée de sauvetage. »

Naruto le regardait maintenant d'un air apeuré. Tiraillé, il réfléchissait à tout vitesse, d'un côté il voulait se confier et tout dire à Sasuke, c'était si facile de se laisser aller, de ce reposer sur quelqu'un. Mais d'un autre côté, il ne pouvait pas craquer, il n'en avait pas le droit, déjà pour lui. Et pour eux. Il regarda précautionneusement Sasuke qui attendait patiemment une réponse, toujours indécis.

Le brun ne se doutait pas du dilemme qu'il imposait au blond.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ferais ça pour moi ?

— Je ne sais pas… Mais je veux, je dois faire quelque chose pour toi, te soutenir, être là pour toi. Je le sens au fond de moi. »

En entendant ces paroles, quelque chose se brisa dans l'esprit de Naruto ce qu'il avait toujours eu envie d'entendre, le brun venait de lui dire. Il se mordit les lèvres et baissa la tête en retenant ses larmes.

« Désolé… »

Et laissant le brun, il se retourna brusquement et se précipita dans sa cabine, fermant à clef derrière lui.

Appuyé contre la porte, le blond se laissa glisser à terre, enfouissant la tête dans ses genoux. Il revoyait le regard que Sasuke avait posé sur lui et un frisson l'envahit, répandant une chaleur dans tout son corps.

_« Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… ? »_

–Fin du chapitre 5–

* * *

**A/N :** petite question rigolote : comment ai-je eu l'idée d'écrire cette fic, à votre avis ? Un spoil sur l'histoire à celui qui trouvera ! Enjoy.


	7. Ah? Je suis attiré par le problème ?

((**EDIT :** Le 05/07/2012 –Cette histoire a été légèrement modifiée et peut différer de l'originale. Rien d'énorme, mais je le mentionne quand même.))

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

**Ah bon ? Je suis attiré par le problème ? Ca c'est un problème… **

* * *

"_He like a rock in the sea unshaken stands his ground."  
_Virgil

* * *

Lorsque Naruto ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, il eut envie de se rendormir immédiatement. Il n'avait pas bien dormi du tout, se réveillant sans cesse, agité de cauchemars. Cette journée n'allait pas lui apporter de bonne chose, oh que non, il le savait. Et quand Naruto avait un pressentiment, il s'avérait toujours juste, petit cadeau hérité de… Non, vous saurez pas maintenant sinon ça casse tout le mystère !

Bref, reprenons… Il dut malgré son mécontentement, se lever et alla s'accouder au bastingage, assez de mauvaise humeur.

Il fut irritable toute la journée et même quand Kiba lui proposa une course pour savoir lequel était le plus rapide à sortir les voiles (jeu qu'il affectionnait particulièrement et où il gagnait presque à chaque fois, ce qui faisait râler Kiba), il l'envoya donc promener, pour parler poliment. Ce à quoi Kiba répondit assez brutalement :

« Mais putain, t'as quoi aujourd'hui ? Tu t'es levé du pied gauche ou quoi ?

— Je t'ai rien demandé, okay ? Alors maintenant fous moi la paix.

— Pff… la prochaine fois que tu seras en mauvaise condition préviens moi, histoire que je m'en prenne pas plein la tronche ! »

Le blond ne répondit pas et Kiba partit en grommelant. Le rescapé se demandait s'il ne devait pas mieux leur dire à propos de son pressentiment, mais la fois dernière l'avait refroidit, même s'ils avaient été obligés d'admettre qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur la tempête. Ils pouvaient très bien croire que ce n'était qu'un coup de chance. En fait, Naruto ne croyait absolument pas en cet argument mais il avait peur : peur qu'on le rejette à cause de sa capacité à prévoir le futur. Ce ne serait pas la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Mais curieusement, cette fois-là, il n'avait pas envie d'être rejeté il se sentait bien avec l'équipage du _Sharingan_ et ne voulait pas que ce qu'il pourrait leur dire les fasse changer d'avis sur lui. Il soupira et quitta le pont pour essayer de trouver Kiba et de s'excuser.

« Mouais », lâcha ce dernier sceptique.

Mais comme il n'était pas rancunier et que le blond venait lui présenter ses excuses, il passa l'éponge.

« Dans ce cas, tu fais un duel avec moi ? proposa le brun en lui lançant une épée.

— Heu…

— T'inquiètes pas, je me moquerai pas si tu ne sais pas en faire.

— Non c'est pas ça mais… »

Il contempla le sabre qu'il avait entre les mains d'un air inquiet en se mordant les lèvres. Comment expliquer à son ami que s'il utilisait ça contre lui, il risquait de le tuer ? Ce n'est que pour prouver sa bonne foi qu'il accepta.

« Je suis d'accord mais à une condition.

— Je t'écoute.

— Je veux qu'on garde le fourreau. »

Kiba ouvrit grand les yeux.

— T'as si peur que ça de te blesser ? Avec ta capacité de récupération ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes, ha ha ! »

Le blond lui lança un regard foudroyant mais déjà le brun enchaînait sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

« Mais bon, comme tu veux. Après tout, mieux vaut prévenir que guérir. Mais t'inquiètes pas, je n'irai pas à fond ! »

Naruto soupira. Le brun comprendrait bien par lui-même pourquoi il avait imposé cette règle. Kiba se mit en garde tandis que Naruto ne bougea pas, les yeux fermés, le bras toujours le long du corps, la pointe de l'épée touchant le sol.

« Tu sais, si tu ne regardes pas, tu ne risques pas d'arriver à me battre ! Même si ça m'étonnerais que t'y arrives. Après tout, je suis le plus fort sans compter Sasuke. »

Le blond se permit un micro sourire mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Bah, tant pis pour toi. J'y vais. »

Il se rua sur Naruto qui restait immobile et, au moment où l'épée allait toucher le blond, Kiba se retrouva bloqué par un fourreau. Naruto n'avait pas bougé, seul son bras s'était levé et sans paraître le moins du monde en difficulté, il contrait la lame du brun sans effort.

_Désolé mon vieux, mais Temari est bien plus forte que toi…_

Tout d'un coup, sans que Kiba n'y comprenne rien, Naruto disparut de son champ de vision et il se retrouva avec le fer contre le cou sans n'avoir rien vu venir.

« Tu es mort », déclara seulement le blond.

Le brun déglutit et s'écarta. Naruto avait retrouvé sa position droite, les bras baissés. Attirés par le bruit, tout l'équipage s'était rassemblé autour d'eux.

« Il se passe quoi ici ? s'enquit Sasuke en sortant de sa cabine, alerté.

— Kiba a proposé un duel à Naruto ! s'écria Ino, toute excitée.

— Pauvre Naruto…

— Eh bien non ! Renchérit Sakura. Figures-toi que Kiba se fait laminer ! »

Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses oreilles alors il regarda aussi le combat, un frisson d'excitation le parcourant. Cette fois, ce fut Naruto qui attaqua le premier. Il y alla plus doucement que la première fois mais Kiba eut déjà du mal à encaisser, la puissance du coup était incroyable. Le brun riposta mais pour chaque attaque, le blond se contentait de, soit esquiver, soit parer le coup. Kiba fatiguait à un moment, il laissa une ouverture dans sa garde et Naruto en profita, si bien que le brun se retrouva avec une épée devant le cœur.

La petite foule acclama Naruto.

« Hey ! Tu ne m'avais pas dit que t'étais aussi fort ! râla Kiba, vexé.

— Tu ne m'aurais pas cru !

— Mouais… »

Mais comme Kiba était bon joueur, il ne lui en tint pas compte.

« Après tout, s'il n'y avait personne de plus fort ça deviendrait ennuyant ! »

Sasuke, qui n'avait rien dit, ramassa l'épée qui avait été abandonnée sur une caisse après le combat et en retira le fourreau puis la pointa dans le dos de Naruto. Celui-ci se figea et se retourna lentement tandis que la foule se taisait.

« Tu ferais un duel ? Tu as aiguisé ma curiosité. »

Le blond sourit.

« Très bien. »

Il attrapa au vol l'épée que l'Uchiwa lui lança et enleva également le fourreau. Comme avec Kiba, il ne se mit pas en garde. Sasuke attaqua sans prévenir et plus rapidement si bien que le blond fut obligé de bouger plus vite, et c'est de justesse qu'il évita la lame qui lui écourta une mèche de cheveux. Il regarda avec désolation sa mèche blonde tomber au sol le brun lui ayant fait un sourire d'excuse. Ils se remirent en position. L'Uchiwa s'avança en premier mais Naruto feinta vers la gauche et donna un coup, paré par le brun. Ils échangèrent coup sur coup, bottes et autres feintes sans que l'un ou l'autre prenne l'avantage. Ils avaient quelques égratignures sur le visage et les bras mais sans gravité. Tout deux étaient à peu près du même niveau et commençaient à fatiguer, bien que Sasuke peinât un peu plus que Naruto.

Et puis à un moment, lorsque le brun attaqua, le blond ne bougea pas. Les spectateurs retenaient leur souffle. La pointe de la lame se trouvait devant le visage de Naruto et l'instant d'après, le blond avait pris appui sur l'épée du brun, accroupi sur la lame tendue il fixa le brun, ses yeux bleus agrandis par une pupille féline. Sasuke eut un temps d'absence, l'air surpris, lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur les lèvres légèrement rosées du blond. Il déglutit en essayant de contrôler la pulsion qui lui dictait de s'emparer de ces lèvres appétissantes et de partir à l'exploration de la bouche du jeune homme diablement sexy qui se trouvait devant lui. Lorsqu'il reprit, enfin, ses esprits, Naruto avait déjà sauté dans les airs et décrivit un arc de façon à se retrouver derrière Sasuke, l'épée sur le cœur.

_Et merde. _

« Tu as perdu Sasuke », annonça Naruto avec un sourire.

Il retira la lame et le brun se retourna, le dévisageant intensément. Soutenant son regard onyx, le blond dut pourtant dévier les yeux lorsque l'équipage se rua vers eux, brisant le contact visuel.

« Et bien, je dois admettre que tu es plutôt fort pour m'avoir battu ! A ce jour, je ne connais qu'une personne capable de faire ça », ajouta Sasuke le visage assombri.

Le blond savait parfaitement de qui le brun parlait.

« Mais non, tu n'y allais pas à fond !

— Toi non plus. »

Naruto se contenta de lui adresser un sourire. Cette manière de répondre mais d'esquiver la question sous-entendue énervait prodigieusement l'Uchiwa.

« Bon, ça suffit le spectacle, laissez-moi passer ! »

La voix de la rose retentit dans la salle principale du navire qui avait servi de terrain d'escrime. Elle se fraya un chemin en grommelant, sa mallette de premiers soins à la main.

Elle s'approcha tout d'abord de Sasuke et nettoya ses légères coupures.

« Rah ces hommes. Prêts à tout pour démontrer leur force ! » râla-t-elle en ne faisant pas attention aux protestations du brun.

Une fois sa rapide besogne achevée, elle s'avança devant le blond qui leva les mains pour l'empêcher de le soigner.

« Laisse-moi faire mon travail, tu es blessé !

— Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça ! prévint-il. Ca va guérir tout seul.

— Je dois quand même regarder ! »

Feulant de rage, Naruto la laissa examiner ses blessures qui disparurent avant même qu'elle puisse appliquer du désinfectant. Les deux parois de ses coupures semblaient se rapprocher d'elles-mêmes pour ne plus laisser qu'une fine ligne blanche pour ensuite disparaître avec un légère fumée blanche. Sakura contempla le phénomène, ahurie de stupeur.

« Je t'avais prévenue ! » cracha le blond.

Et il s'esquiva sans demander son reste. La jeune fille se retourna vers son capitaine qui haussa les épaules et, regagnant sa cabine en grognant, il se remémora les yeux qu'il avait vus. Pour les pupilles il en était sûr, mais avait-il rêvé en voyant du rouge dans l'outremer de ses yeux ? Décidément, il n'aimait pas les choses que lui cachait le rescapé. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas accepté son aide la nuit dernière ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui avait pris de dire une chose pareille aussi ? Depuis quand voulait-il être là pour Naruto ? A cette pensée, il sentit une chaleur lui envahir les joues.

_« Bordel, mais pourquoi je rougis ? » _

Il repensa aux lèvres du blondinet et devina sans mal le teint tomate que devait avoir pris son visage. Posant une main sur son front, il s'affala dans son fauteuil de cuir en soupirant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si prévenant avec le nouveau il avait envie de le protéger et, à l'évidence, cela ne le réussissait pas. Jurant, il mit ses réflexions de côté pour se concentrer sur la direction à prendre…

De son côté, Naruto se maudissait. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pu se contrôler ? Bien sûr, c'était _son_ sang qui s'agitait, l'excitation du combat aidant. Mais après toutes ces années de contrôle, pourquoi n'avait-il pas été fichu de garder son calme et de cacher _ces_ yeux ? Il se mordit le pouce nerveusement, il n'aimait pas être avec Sasuke lorsqu'il était avec lui, il perdait le peu de contrôle qu'il avait sur tout ça. Et il n'aimait pas du tout, son monde s'écroulait rien qu'à cause d'un seul homme.

Tous ces événements avaient quasiment fait oublier au blond son pressentiment du matin et celui-ci se fit rappeler violemment. Sous le coup de la douleur, Naruto se plia en deux, le souffle coupé. Il sortit de sa cabine comme il put en essayant d'aller prévenir Sasuke.

« Naruto ? » s'étonna Hinata en le voyant là.

Puis, se rendant compte de l'état de ce dernier, elle poussa un cri aigu et se précipita vers lui. Alertés par le bruit, Ino, Kiba et Lee se rapprochèrent.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'enquit le brun aux marques triangulaires.

— Je n'en sais rien ! fit la Hyuga, paniquée.

— Appelez Sakura !

— Sa…Sasuke… laissa échapper Naruto, avant de se crisper de douleur.

— Kiba ! Va chercher le Capitaine ! » intervint la blonde.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait et l'Uchiwa rappliqua en courant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Naruto ? »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche, le visage marbré de grimaces de souffrance.

« Quelque chose… Quelque chose de mauvais approche. »

Fronçant les sourcils, il réfléchissait à ce que cela pouvait bien vouloir dire. Lorsque soudain…

« CAPITAIIIINE ! hurla Neji. NAVIRE EN VUE !

— QUOI ? «

Tout le monde tourna sa tête vers l'origine du cri et Naruto se rua sur le pont, l'angoisse lui tordant l'estomac.

« Bonjour Kitsune. Comment vas-tu depuis l'autre fois ? »

Le blond se figea en entendant cette voix désagréablement familière et se retourna, le visage décomposé. Tout l'équipage l'avait rejoint.

« I… Itachi Uchiwa… souffla Naruto, un effrayant frisson lui traversant l'échine.

— Et bien mon renard ? Tu n'es pas content de me revoir ? »

Ledit Kitsune recula précipitamment, les yeux agrandis de peur. Sasuke sentit la haine l'envahir en voyant cet homme.

« Toi ! Gronda-t-il.

— Tieeeeens ! Mon charmant petit frère ! Désolé, mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'intéresse ! »

Sur ce, il bougea si vite qu'avant que quelqu'un fasse un geste, il était déjà face au blond, prenant son menton dans sa main.

« Lâche-moi ! » cracha Naruto.

L'aîné Uchiwa eut un rire sardonique.

« Allons, allons, est-ce une manière de me parler ainsi ?

— Laisse le tranquille ! hurla Sasuke. Il n'a rien à voir entre toi et moi ! »

Itachi afficha un air faussement surpris.

« Comment ça ? Il ne t'a pas dit ? »

Son frère fronça les sourcils en fixant son hôte. Ce dernier refusait de le regarder.

« Lui et moi on se connaît bien ! déclara Itachi, presque joyeux. Même très bien je dirais !

— Ne me touche pas je t'ai dit ! » feula le blond, hystérique, la panique se lisant des ses yeux.

Le brun en face de lui eut un sourire sadique.

« C'est ça… Montre-moi _ces_ yeux ! »

Et sous les yeux de tout l'équipage ahuri du Sharingan, la pupille de Naruto se rétrécit pour ne plus former qu'une fine ligne sombre et la douce teinte outremer de ses yeux prit une couleur écarlate. Rouge sang.

–Fin du chapitre 6–


	8. Problème démoniaque à l'horizon

((**EDIT :** Le 05/07/2012 –Cette histoire a été légèrement modifiée et peut différer de l'originale. Rien d'énorme, mais je le mentionne quand même.))

**Note :** Pfiou ! Je suis vivante ! Vive la prépa et l'école d'ingé, c'est moi qui vous le dit… En fait, on croit qu'on aura plus de temps une fois sorti de prépa, mais c'est une feinte ! On nous ment ! (bon par contre c'est pas pour les mêmes raisons…)

Enfin, le chapitre est là, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ne me demandez pas quand sortira le prochain, par contre…

* * *

**Chapitre 7 **

**Problème démoniaque à l'horizon  
**

* * *

"_Even Castles made of sand, fall into the sea, eventually."  
_Jimi Hendrix

* * *

_« C'est ça… Montre-moi ces yeux ! » _

_Et sous les yeux de tout l'équipage ahuri du _Sharingan_, la pupille de Naruto se rétrécit pour ne plus former qu'une fine ligne sombre et ses yeux prirent une teinte écarlate. Rouge sang. _

« Parfait… Tu as vraiment de beaux yeux. Aussi rouges que le sang des personnes que tu as tuées. »

Naruto sembla réagir à ces mots. Il se raidit et ses yeux s'agrandirent. Affolé, il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles.

« Ça ne sert à rien de faire ça. Tu sais que j'ai raison, non ? C'est toi qui les as tués, susurra l'Uchiwa en le regardant droit dans les yeux, les pupilles devenues rouges et trois virgules faisant leur apparition.

― NOOON ! Je n'ai rien fait ! Ce n'était pas moi ! »

Sa voix se brisa et il s'écroula sur les genoux.

« C'est pas moi qui les ai tués… »

Itachi s'accroupit devant lui pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Mais moi je ne t'en veux pas, chuchota-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille. »

Le blond frémit mais ne protesta pas, les yeux dans le vague, comme inconscient de sa situation. Pour Sasuke, ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Prenant sa propre épée, il se rua vers son frère avec rage. L'aîné n'eut aucune difficulté à bloquer la lame.

« Tu es toujours aussi faible, c'est affligeant…

― Je vais te tuer et venger le clan !

― Encore cette rengaine ? T'en as jamais marre ?

― Tu as tué père et mère et tu oses dire ça ? Enfoiré !

― Itachi, on n'a pas toute la journée, alors tu fais ce que t'as à faire et on se casse… »

L'homme qui venait de parler avait des cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et une mèche cachait un de ses yeux. Il était sur le navire qui avait accosté le _Sharingan_ avec ses harpons. Sur ce grand Clipper (1), il y avait huit hommes et une femme.

« Deidara, laisse-le s'amuser un peu… On n'est pas si pressés, contra un gigantesque type à la peau bleue qui ressemblait plus à un requin qu'à autre chose.

― Vous les mecs, vous pensez qu'à la bagarre ! grogna la femme en secouant ses longs cheveux mauves.

― On t'as rien demandé, Michiko, renchérit un autre.

― Bon les gars, vous la fermez oui ? » finit par rugir Itachi.

Marmonnant, il se retourna vers un Sasuke toujours rouge de fureur et le combat s'engagea.

L'aîné Uchiwa sortit son sabre la lame était entièrement noire avec des inscriptions rouges contrairement à celle de son frère qui était blanche avec un manche d'ivoire noir et l'emblème des Uchiwa gravé dessus.

« Oh ? Tu as repris l'épée de père ?

― Tu croyais peut-être qu'elle t'était destinée ?

― Logiquement oui puisque je suis l'aîné. Mais garde ton jouet, ajouta-t-il en voyant son frère ouvrir la bouche. La mienne suffira amplement.

― C'est ce qu'on verra. »

Ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Les lames s'entrechoquèrent brutalement avec un bruit sourd, comparable à un coup de tonnerre. Les camarades de Sasuke savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas intervenir et contemplaient avec impuissance et désespoir leur capitaine risquer sa vie. Naruto était toujours dans les méandres de son inconscience, à quelques pas de là…

* * *

_6 ans plus tôt. _

_« NOOON ! PITIE ! Ne nous tuez pas ! » _

_Les pleurs et les hurlements de souffrance, ou de douleur, se faisaient entendre partout. L'odeur de chair brûlée, de corps pourrissants et de sang régnait en maître sur le village dévasté. Une ombre couverte de sang toisait avec froideur la jeune femme qui le suppliait. On distinguait surtout ses yeux. Des yeux d'une couleur aussi rouge que le sang. On pouvait deviner des cheveux blonds sous tout le liquide vermeil qui les submergeait. Tout son être irradiait la soif insatiable de sang. Il fallait le faire couler, encore et encore. _

« _Ayez pit… » _

_Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme avait enfoncé son sabre dans sa poitrine. Retirant la pointe, sans se soucier du sang qui l'éclaboussait, il se redressa pour continuer son œuvre de destruction. Sur son passage, on gémissait, on hurlait sa peur, on le regardait avec haine et terreur. _

« _Monstre… _

― _Il les a tous tués… _

― _Il n'est pas humain ! _

― _Regardez ses yeux ! Ils sont aussi rouges que ceux du diable. _

― _C'est le démon ! » _

_Une énorme déflagration se fit entendre et une autre dizaine de femmes, hommes et même vieillards et enfants périrent calcinés. Les rares survivants aperçurent ensuite quelque chose qui les fit être submergés d'une terreur si immense qu'ils auraient préféré mourir. Une ombre animale s'était dressée, en haut d'une colline surplombant les restes du village, en grognant. Un grondement de l'Enfer. La bête enflammée leva la tête vers la lune écarlate et poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang des morts. _

« _C'est Satan ! On va tous mourir ! Pitié Seigneur, aidez-nous ! _

― _Kyrie eleison… Christe eleison ! » _

_Ce chant adressé à Dieu s'éleva un peu partout dans les ruines saccagées. N'y prêtant pas attention, le blond fixait l'animal qui finit par darder sur lui son regard de braise. _

_« Ecoute l'appel du sang. Écoute cette voix en toi qui te dit de détruire sans cesse. Tue. Tue. Tue encore. Et je réaliserai ton souhait. » _

_L'autre avait fermé ses yeux écarlates et les rouvrit, suivant l'ordre de la bête. _

_« C'est notre contrat. Le contrat de ta malédiction. » _

_Et le rire démoniaque de la créature résonna dans le silence à présent régnant dans la nuit éclairée par la lueur rougeâtre de l'astre lunaire. _

« _Kyrie… eleison… » _

_Une petite fille venait de prononcer ces paroles. Elle avait agrippé le pantalon du blond et le regardait de ses grands yeux dorés, saturés de douleur, de pitié, mais aussi de détermination. En voyant ce regard, le "démon" sentit la sienne vaciller. Ses yeux s'éclaircirent pour redevenir bleus en même temps que sa raison revenait, ainsi que sa lucidité, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait fait… _

« _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! » _

* * *

Sasuke peinait à reprendre son souffle, appuyé sur son épée plantée dans le pont. Il avait une vilaine plaie béante sur le torse et d'autres blessures diverses sur le corps tandis que son frère n'avait que des égratignures à part une coupure sur toute la longueur de l'avant-bras gauche qui saignait abondamment. Le cadet reprit son sabre et se jeta à nouveau sur son Itachi.

« NOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! »

Le hurlement de Naruto interrompit le combat des Uchiwa, couvrant le bruit des lames. Tous se tournèrent vers lui, alertés par le bruit. Le blond se tenait convulsivement la tête, s'arrachant ainsi des mèches de cheveux, les larmes coulaient librement sur ses joues sans même qu'il s'en rende compte, prisonnier des cauchemars de son passé. Il releva soudainement la tête, les pupilles toujours carmines.

Itachi lança un coup vigoureux à son frère déconcentré par le cri de Naruto, et le projeta au sol.

Le blondinet, hanté par les remords de cette nuit là, de son carnage, de sa folie, attrapa un poignard qui traînait et l'abaissa sur ses poignets, se tailladant les veines. Les deux Uchiwa s'étaient rués en même temps vers lui dès qu'il avait ramassé l'arme. Sasuke lui immobilisait les bras et Itachi avait arraché le poignard. Mais trop tard, le sang coulait déjà des plaies ouvertes.

« Naruto ! hurla Sasuke, paniqué.

― Hey ! Kitsune, ne crève pas maintenant ! »

Le renard réagit à cette voix. Il était maintenant projeté dans les mois qui avaient précédés son arrivée sur le _Sharingan_. Qu'il avait haï cette voix qui le tourmentait jour après jour, qui lui faisait subir les pires souffrances, aussi bien physiques que morales. Il avait brisé son esprit. Il l'avait brisé entièrement.

« Je vais te tuer. »

Cette phrase toute simple interloqua les deux frères. Naruto s'arracha de leur emprise d'un mouvement sec et brusque puis se releva tranquillement, ses poignets cicatrisant déjà, laissant une légère fumée blanche s'échapper. Il leva ses yeux écarlates sur Itachi avec un sourire carnassier. Ses canines s'allongèrent, ses ongles aussi jusqu'à devenir des griffes, mais le plus inquiétant, c'était cette étrange fumée carmine qui s'élevait de tout son corps. Une fumée opaque qui rendait l'atmosphère oppressante et terrifiante. Naruto redevenait le démon qui avait dévasté un village entier et massacré ses habitants de sa fureur. Itachi n'eut pas le temps d'éviter le coup de griffe qui lui taillada l'épaule et recula précipitamment en serrant les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. C'était effrayant de voir comme Naruto avait penché la balance et Itachi était maintenant en position de faiblesse. Les rares fois où l'Uchiwa parvenait à effleurer le renard, les blessures cicatrisaient toutes seules, instantanément. Sasuke n'avait pas bougé depuis que le blond l'avait repoussé, trop déstabilisé pour pouvoir faire un geste et contemplait à présent son frère se faire réduire en bouilli par un démon. Personne n'aurait pensé voir un jour cette facette du jeune rescapé souriant et débordant d'énergie, bien que mystérieux, qui avait échoué dans leurs vies.

L'aîné Uchiwa sentait arriver le moment où il perdrait tout contrôle sur la situation il se maudissait de ne pas avoir pensé à _ça_. Il le savait pourtant. Oh oui, il le savait…

Naruto l'avait acculé, trop affaibli pour bouger il contemplait le moment de sa mort avec fierté.

Le blond lui, hésitait. Devait-il le tuer ou non ? Tout en lui criait de le faire il le haïssait. Il haïssait cet homme qui l'avait détruit et torturé jours et nuits, sans répits. Il devrait le tuer ! Et pourtant… Pourtant…

Ses yeux semblèrent recouvrir un peu d'humanité et il planta son regard dans celui d'Itachi, laissant passer la mélancolie, les regrets, mais aussi la tristesse…

« Je t'aimais… »

Itachi sursauta brusquement. Il s'était attendu à tout, sauf à ça. Il se mordit les lèvres, ne pouvant pas empêcher la douleur de défiler dans ses yeux noirs.

« Je t'aimais, répéta Naruto. Alors… Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as fait ça ? » gémit-il.

L'Uchiwa sentit sa résolution voler en éclats lorsqu'il aperçut les larmes couler des yeux désormais outremer du jeune homme qui lui faisait face. Il ne réfléchit pas plus et attira le petit blond dans ses bras en murmurant des excuses à son oreille.

« Désolé, je suis désolé… Naruto… Mon ange… Si tu savais comme je m'en veux…

― Itachi… »

Les minutes défilèrent devant les hommes du _Sharingan_ et de l'_Akatsuki_ qui ne cherchaient même pas à comprendre. Sasuke n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Naruto et Itachi étaient entrain de s'enlacer ? Il grimaça à cette pensée, sans comprendre pourquoi il avait si mal au fond de lui.

Après quelques instants où Naruto était bercé contre le torse rassurant d'Itachi, il se redressa, une lueur résignée au fond des yeux.

« Je t'aimais. Mais il faut que cela s'arrête. Je dois te tuer.

― Alors je ne résisterai pas si c'est toi qui dois le faire. »

Le blond se mordit violemment la lèvre inférieure, sans se soucier du fait que ses crocs la déchiquetaient, faisant couler le liquide carmin. Ne quittant pas Itachi du regard, il leva le bras et l'abattit sur le torse de son ancien amant.

Les dixièmes de secondes qui passèrent durant ce court instant où son bras bougea semblèrent être une éternité. Mais sa main brassa du vide. Itachi n'était plus là.

« Désolé vieux, lança une voix traînante, mais je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer.

― Deidara… souffla Naruto. »

Itachi ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui c'était passé et lorsqu'il réalisa, il se débattit mais son compagnon le tenait fermement.

« Naruto… »

Le regard déchirant que lui lança le blond acheva de détruire son cœur. Mais déjà, l'_Akatsuki _s'éloignait. Naruto tomba à genoux, les larmes ruisselant sur ses joues.

Le ciel s'était assombri. Il commença à pleuvoir. Tous les visages étaient abattus devant tant de souffrance. Sasuke s'avança vers le blond tremblotant et posa délicatement sa veste sur ses frêles épaules. Le démon leva alors la tête vers le ciel gris, et pleura avec lui.

–Fin du chapitre 7–

* * *

**A/N :** Hm, ce chapitre ne s'est pas vraiment déroulé comme je le voulais… A un moment, j'ai bien senti les personnages m'échapper totalement ! Zut alors, je sais pas où je vais, mais j'y vais en tout cas !

(1) Les clippers étaient des voiliers de taille modeste (environ 60 à 70 mètres de long) mais très rapides (vitesse de plus de 9 nœuds) et manœuvrables.


End file.
